This invention relates to polyethercyclicpolyols having high molecular weights and to the preparation thereof. In particular, the invention relates to the preparation of polyethercyclicpolyols which, due to improved molecular properties and characteristics, permit the preparation of improved drilling fluids which inhibit formation of gas hydrates, prevent shale dispersion, reduce swelling of the formation to improve wellbore stability, reduce fluid loss, and reduce filter cake thickness. Drilling muds incorporating the polyethercyclicpolyols of this invention are excellent substitutes for oil base muds in many applications.
Water-based drilling fluids comprise water, clays or polymers, and various treating agents which control the physical, chemical and/or rheological properties of drilling fluids in wellbores. In order to perform their function as drilling fluid additives, it is theorized, although the invention is not limited to this theory, that the polyethercyclicpolyol mixtures contain large water soluble moleculars and have relatively limited crosslinking in view of their high molecular weight. It is difficult to produce polymeric molecules of this type of high molecular weight which do not have extensive crosslinking. Accordingly, the present invention provides a process which overcomes these and other problems in the art as more particularly disclosed hereinafter, and which produces polyethercyclicpolyols of significantly improved characteristics as drilling mud additives.